


the hoodieTM

by cantando_siempre



Series: in a moment of breathless delight [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Enjolras, Café Musain, Enjolras and Cosette Are Foster Siblings, M/M, all characters except enjolras cosette and grantaire are only mentioned, enjolras can't handle anything emotional and just runs away pass it on, gay hoodie, grantaire's got a killer glare pass it on, more sibling bants, no, the gay hoodieTM, will i ever stop??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantando_siempre/pseuds/cantando_siempre
Summary: "It's a hoodie, but is it a gay hoodie?"-or: in which cosette is so done, grantaire is so...gay?, and enjolras is flipping out someone please help him





	the hoodieTM

**Author's Note:**

> the word hoodie looks so bizarre now help me
> 
> i'm back! (just for a bit tho)
> 
> so i'm currently working on an eposette fic that's turning out to be quite a bit longer than i thought it would be. however, i just found this little gem on my flash drive (totally forgot about it) and so i figured i'd post it in the meantime so i wasn't completely forgotten lol
> 
> warnings - minor curse words (he**, sh**), nothing else? idk i think that's it
> 
> this doesn't take place at a particular point in the 'in a moment of breathless delight' timeline bc i'm not sure if i have an actual plot yet?? so it's in the same universe but not directly after 'brunch & breakdowns & bonding'
> 
> comments and kudos have been known to make me almost cry (not even kidding) so go ahead i guess? massive smiles occur usually so there you go i'm weak tbh. enjoy!

Enjolras has a lot of questions.

Granted, most of them concern Grantaire and mostly involve wondering _how the hell is he so (insert incoherent rambling here),_ but they’re still valid questions, right?

Cosette has no appreciation for his new-found curiosity.

“What are you freaking out about?”

“He wears a hoodie.”

“Yes.”

“A hoodie, Cosette.”

“Yes? I don’t see the issue?  It’s a cute hoodie and it looks good on him?”

“He looks _so_ good,” Enjolras mutters under his breath.  “But here’s the thing.  Is it a hoodie, or a _hoodie_?”

“I’m not seeing the difference here.”

“Éponine hasn’t told you about the _hoodie_?”

“No?  And since when have you and Éponine been best buds?”

“It’s either a hoodie, or a _hoodie._ ” he says, carefully ignoring Cosette’s question.

“I’m sensing italics, or quotes, or bold, or some sort of emphasis but I have no idea why.”

“It’s a hoodie, but is it a gay hoodie?”

“Enjolras.”

“What?”

“What the hell makes a hoodie gay?”

“Well, now we’re into philosophy.  Does the person make the hoodie gay or does the hoodie make the person gay?”

“Enjolras, did you accidentally put Five-Hour Energy drugs into your coffee this morning instead of cinnamon?”

“Cosette, how are you not _getting_ this?”

“Enjolras!  A hoodie cannot make a person gay!  A person is gay because they are!”

“I’m well aware!”

“Then _what are you talking about_?” she yells.

“Is he gay?” he yells right back.

“ _Yes, he’s gay!_ He wants to make out with you and bring you disgustingly sweet things and snuggle you and have you make him baked goods! _”_ she screeches, looking murderous as she throws her hands up and storms toward the door.  Enjolras slips out from behind the counter and turns to follow her, because she obviously doesn’t understand and he needs to educate her about the _hoodie_ , and stops in his tracks.

Grantaire is standing in the doorway of the Café (wearing the _hoodie_ ) with a stack of papers floating to the ground around him, his mouth dropped open as he glares at Cosette.  Enjolras flushes wildly and whips around to hide in the kitchen (maybe jump out of the back window?), but Grantaire is suddenly lunging forward and reaching out and his _hand is wrapping around Enjolras’s wrist_.

_Shit._


End file.
